Sky Sanctuary
The Sky Sanctuary is Aden Taylor's personal virtual world contained in a small but powerful computer in the USA. The sign of the region is an Eye of Lyoko mixed with the Sign of Uranus (essentially, an Eye of XANA with an arrow replacing the symbol's top spoke. Layout *Front steps and entrance Courtyard: This is where most people are virtualized when they enter from Aden's own scanner. *Fountain Lobby: Inside is the lobby, which has several doors leading to other areas. The centerpiece is a large fountain resembling the one displayed on the Fountain in the Sky card. If you look closely, one can see the Core of the Sanctuary. **Core Chamber: By saying the phrase "Agent of Neptune", the fountain's staircase will drop backward and downward, leading to the Sanctuary's core chamber. This room is a large spherical chamber, carved from the brown rock the Sanctuary sits on. In the center is a scale model of the Sanctuary, shining brightly. A path leads out toward the Core, forms a ring below it, and stretches back out to the other three cardinal points and connects to the wall. At each side and directly in front of the Core (if viewed from the entrance), there is a terminal. The central terminal functions the same as the Celestial Dome terminal in Lyoko's Sector Five, while the other two contain one-half of the Sanctuary's Self-destruct coding. The Central terminal is used to finalize or deactivate the action. *Library: The door to the left of the lobby (from the entrance door) In here is an expansive book collection (think the library in Disney's Beauty and the Beast). *Another door across from the lobby door (across from leads outside to the ruined courtyard, which contains nothing of importance. This area is just a place to be alone and contemplate the world or one's inner thoughts next to the resident Agent. *Theatre: A door on the lobby's right leads outside to a Greek-style theatre. Next to the entrance is an alcove containing the Agent of Mystery statue. This area is used by Aden to practise his Illusion and Teleportation, and can be re-formatted to create the perfect training course for all visitors. *Observatory: A doorway at the back of the lobby leads upstairs to the Observatory Courtyard. The Observatory tower is the highest point in the region, at the top of which sits the room itself. The chamber contains a map of the Digital Sea, with points marking anywhere Aden has travelled, such as the world of Lyoko and the Sky Sanctuary. This map is like an interactive hologram (think of the ones used in the Iron Man films) and can display high-def views of certain points. *Tower Courtyard: Behind the Observatory tower is a small staircase leading to a walled courtyard containing the regions sole data Tower. Docking Bay The Docking Bay is accessed by an elevator in the lobby. *The largest room in the area, it contains three sets of Skidbladnir-type vessel hangers, each using three docking clamps. *A set of small circles are used as landing zones for Nav-skid sized vessels, with some larger ones for vessels between Nav-skid size and rotated Skid size. *The center of the room is a large circle of floor that opens up (like a Stargate's iris) to allow ships direct access to the Digital Sea below. The Caliburn *Near the bay doors is Aden's personal Digital Sea Vessel, the Caliburn. *Can carry up to three people, with the passenger seat immediately behind the pilot's. The third person will be forced to sit in the cargo bay. *Is equipped with two laser guns located near the nose on either side, and a torpedo launcher folded into the base. Lasers are guided by buttons in the steering joysticks, while the torpedoes are launched using a switch near the control pad on the pilot's right. *The ship is teardrop-shaped, with fins near the engines. The front screen extends to just behind the pilot seat. The Scypho-bot The Scypho-bot is a mecha used to explore, defend and attack. Resembling the Scyphozoa, it is a complex piece of equipment. It has seven tentacles. Four are used as legs, two as arms, one as a basic laser weapon. On its front is an inverted Eye of X.A.N.A. Each of the tentacles, aside from the laser, has three fingers for gripping. *Defense: (against physical attacks) average *Sp. DEF: (against laser attacks and torpedoes) High *ATK: (attacking using tentacles and "hands") Average *Sp. ATK (using laser weapon): High *Speed: Mid-High *HP: Very high (200 points) Agent Statues The Agent Statues form the Sanctuary's main security force. If needed, the statues (actually crude AIs) can come alive and defend the Sanctuary from attackers. Each is in an area that fits their personality. *Force - This hammer-wielding Martian Agent stands firmly in the center of the entrance courtyard. *Creation - The Venusian Agent is locate directly in front of the fountain in the main lobby. *Wisdom - The Mercurian Agent reads from his plinth in the library. *Judgment - the Saturnian Agent watches the Sea from the Ruined Courtyard. *Mystery - The Terran Agent stands in her alcove next to the Theatre entrance. Her staff can reshape the arena to suit any training need. *Miracles - The Jovian Agent watches over the region's data Tower *Hyperion - The Solarian Master of the Agents reigns supreme in the top of the Observatory. *Uranus (pronounced ur-uh-nus) - The Uranian Agent is secreted away at the rear the Core region. He is the ultimate line of defense, and is in charge of the Sanctuary's self-destruct codes. If you try to activate them and your last name isn't Taylor, not only will you be ejected from the Scanner, you will have your avatar data removed from the computer's memory. MartianForce.jpg|The Agent of Force guards VenusianCreation.jpg|The Agent of Creation welcomes MercurialWisdom.jpg|The Agent of Wisdom teaches SaturnianJudgment.jpg|The Agent of Judgment mediates JovianMiracles.jpg|The Agent of Miracles brings wonders TerranMystery.jpg|The Agent of Mystery trains SolarMastery .jpg|Hyperion observes UranianEntropy.jpg|The Agent of Entropy looms Trivia *The Sector's destruct code is Code: VALHALLA. When the first part, V-A-L, is entered, the core fires a blast of light toward the region's roof, causing the "sky" to be covered in dark gray clouds. The second part, H-A-L-L-A, causes the Core to begin to crack, with the crack appearing on the main Sanctuary's building. If not deactivated, the Core will turn solid red, shoot straight up out of the chamber, and explode, the pieces raining down upon the region, decimating it. Once the core exits the Core Chamber, it's recommended that evacuation begin, because there's no turning back afterward. Category:Sectors